


[Podfic] Upon the Removal of a Finish Line by ASongofSixpence

by Cee5



Series: Podcasts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Longing, M/M, Pining, Podcast, Podfic, UST, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, minos character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And it's sad because what John doesn’t know is this:<br/>It was never a suicide note. It was a love letter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Upon the Removal of a Finish Line by ASongofSixpence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Upon the Removal of a Finish Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603607) by [ASongofSixpence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongofSixpence/pseuds/ASongofSixpence). 



> Please note that my first language isn't English. I do my best to be articulate and to pronounce words correctly, but please be kind and understanding.

[Listen Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/e4eamj88ksbv9ab/Upon+the+removal+of+a+finish+line.mp3)


End file.
